In the 21st century the pollution has become a serious problem. The engineering science has made efforts to make more environmentally-friendly engines so that would be fuel efficient and low pollutant. On the other hand the depletion of the fuel resources has directed the modern technology to seek other sources of energy. However, still there is a need for something new that may solve the today's concern. We need power making machineries that use less fuel to produce more power, and that are less pollutant.
At the prior art power making engines loss of energy also occurs. The crankshaft causes energy loss because the connecting rod transmits the power at an angle and it may start at any direction. So there is a need for a power take off device that reduces the friction and the opposing that the crankshaft causes; thus making the engine more energy sufficient. Moreover, there is a need to reduce the thermal energy loss of the gas inside the cylinder of the prior art external combustion engines. The prior art engines can not use unrefined fuel.